Doи'т you яεмεмbεя
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo de usted. Lo siento… —dijo Momoko, levantándose dispuesta a irse, cuando una mano la tomó de su muñeca. Giró asustada para ver a aquel desconocido que pronunciaba su nombre. —Por favor, Momoko… —No lo recuerdo, lo siento. Suélteme, por favor. —dijo Momoko, llorando. Lo cual la extrañaba, no sabía por qué había empezado a llorar.


**N**otas de la autora: Buenas noches, días, tardes-lo que sea- a todos. Bien, mi inspiración ha vuelto; por un momento pensé en desistir pero al fin he vuelto y con ideas mejoradas-o algo así-. Me he sentido feliz de que han llegado lectores nuevos o tal vez fieles a mis historias y que nunca habían comentado, como sea que haya sido doy gracias a todos los que han dejado un review en mis historias. Los leo y hacen que me sienta feliz de que a alguien le importa lo que escribo. Por el momento les diré que el próximo capítulo de Pasante, estará disponible el 15 de Agosto (el día de mi cumpleaños ¡ja!) para que lo puedan leer con entusiasmo. Aun no sé si darle final o no. Pero espero tener en claras mis ideas ahora. Empezamos la cuenta regresiva :).

**I**nspiration: Adele - Don't you remember. (Una de mis idolos de la música u.u)

**W**arning!: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, drama, OC, UA.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único de mi propiedad es el trama de esta historia.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Don't you remember **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

_When was the last time you thought of me? _  
_Or have you completely erased me _  
_from your memory?_

Era una noche fría de invierno, Momoko se encontraba caminando bajo aquellas luces tenues de la solitaria calle que conducía a su departamento. Marcando con la suela de sus botas la nieve del suelo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentía esa extraña brisa helada.

Ahora que estaba en Tokio, pensaba que disminuiría tan siquiera un poco. Sólo un poco. No deseaba que fuera todo un clima tropical, pero ese clima era exagerado. Y mirad que usar la palabra 'exageración' no es impropio debido a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Frotó sus heladas manos entre sí, resoplando entre ellas un aire tibio que le ayudaron mínimamente a calentarlas. Una brisa ondeó aquel cabello largo y sintió como el listón con el que lo sostenía se desprendió, elevándose alto en el aire.

Sólo lo miró alejarse, sabía que no tenía sentido alguno tratar de alcanzarlo. Correr como idiota tras él, no era una opción coherente. Siguió caminando hasta que sus piernas, le pidieron a gritos un pequeño descanso. Había salido a caminar desde muy temprano, ¿qué es lo que había hecho? No lo recordaba. Simplemente sabía que estaba cansada y con ganas de tomar un chocolate caliente, quería llegar pronto a abrigarse con todas las mantas que tuviera en su estrecho departamento.

Una banca blanca, iluminada por una de las lámparas de la calle le pareció bastante cálida; a pesar de estar cubierta de nieve. Decidió tomar un descanso. Soltó un suspiro al tratar de recordar cuál era la razón por la que había ido a Tokio. No podía. No recordaba o no quería recordar.

Hace seis meses atrás su novio le había dicho que ya no podía seguir con ella, Momoko simplemente no podía comprender el por qué.

Se humilló durante dos meses, tratando de encontrar alguna razón, alguna pista por la que había fallado. Algún motivo, alguna acción que ella hizo mal. Pero él, simplemente decía: «Esto se acabó, Momoko. Lo siento.»

Su corazón en ese momento se quebró en mil pedazos. Lo único que hizo fue llorar; ella no era fuerte, tenía un corazón frágil y cualquiera que entrara en él, podía destruirlo fácilmente. Lo último que supo de él fue que se había mudado a Tokio, con su nueva novia y prometida. La cual pronto sería madre.

O tal vez, no era tan nueva. Pero si lo era o no, era lo que menos importaba. Ella, él, la otra, era a lo que menos le trataba de tomar importancia, ya no quería lastimarse.

Él la había engañado. Salía con ella teniendo a otra a su lado.

Momoko miró la mano que estaba extendida delante de ella, la cual apretaba fuertemente el listón que había sido fugitivo hace unos momentos. Momoko sonrió y miró por primera vez el rostro del salvador de su listón rojo.

Era un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos, estaba vestido con ropa informal y una gorra roja parecía querer aplacar su rebelde cabello.

—Gracias. —agradeció, tomando el listón. Amarró su cabello firmemente, para que el rescate del chico no hubiera sido en vano.

—De nada, iba de paso. —dijo, rascándose la cabeza. Momoko lo miró nuevamente y pudo darse cuenta de la bandita que tenía en una de sus mejillas, también se veía que era de su edad. Diecinueve, veinte o veintiún años. No importa cuál fuera de esas tres, no se veía más mayor ni mucho menos menor.

— ¡Oye, Brick! ¡Maldito, no me esperaste! —una voz se escuchó a unos metros de distancia de dónde estaban ellos.

* * *

Brick estaba aburrido, no podía creer que trabajar en un mini-market* podía ser tan frustrante. O simplemente era porque se trataba de él. Tal vez su vida estaba destinada a ser aburrida.

—Oye… Brick, ponte a hacer algo. Me fastidia verte holgazaneando.

—Cierra la boca, yo no soy el padre de un crío. Tú deberías trabajar el doble de lo que yo lo hago. —dijo Brick con un tono burlón, que sólo provocó fastidiar un poco más a su compañero.

—Cállate. Ni me lo recuerdes, cada día que regreso es un infierno. Si no fuera por el apoyo que mis padres me dan cada mes, habría renunciado desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada.

— ¡Ja! Idiota, tú te lo buscaste y bien merecido lo tienes por lo que me cuentas. —dijo Brick, mirándolo como si se tratara de una maldita cucaracha. Desde que los habían presentado como compañeros de trabajo, ese chico de la misma edad que él, le había empezado a contar su vida, como si ya se hubieran conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. No es que eso le fastidiara a Brick, era bueno tener ese tipo de relación con tu compañero de trabajo; el problema era que… _nunca se callaba_. Era un parlanchín de mierda. Lo cual a veces era frustrante.

En menos de una semana, se había enterado porque estaba en Tokio.

El idiota parlanchín, no era tan idiota como parecía. Andar con dos chicas al mismo tiempo, recibir el cariño de ambas y que una fuera más gentil que la otra, y que dejara embarazada a una… viéndolo desde ese punto de vista y pensándolo mejor; sí, sí era un idiota.

Por como lo contaba, se notaba que estaba enamorado de su antigua novia. Momoko. Día tras día le contaba lo maravillosa que era, como le había dolido verla llorar y cosas que terminaban como, ella es mi chica perfecta. A lo que Brick lo contradecía diciéndole que sí ella era tan perfecta como él la describía: ¿por qué la había engañado? ¿Acaso no le era suficiente con tenerla a ella?

Era en ese punto en el que acababa la conversación con un 'no recuerdo' o 'un hombre tiene sus necesidades ¿sabes?'. Brick creía, que si él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y si resultaba ser tan maravillosa como el idiota decía que era, jamás en su perra vida la habría engañado. No hay momentos de debilidad. Sólo hay momentos en los que te das cuenta que a esa persona a la que llamas _'amor de tu vida'_ no es realmente así.

Todas las chicas que habían salido con él, eran unas putas. Siempre trataban de darle excusas con momentos de debilidad.

Brick miró el reloj de pared y sonrió, estirando sus brazos lleno de triunfo como si hubiera completado alguna carrera de un maratón.

— ¡Sí, por fin acabó el día! ¡Te toca cerrar! —dijo Brick, yéndose a cambiar el uniforme colorido que tenían que usar en el trabajo. Escuchó la queja de su compañero, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Después de un momento, salió junto con él. Después de todo, lo había invitado a comer esa noche. Por lo que no tendría que gastar en la cena, aunque sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo las quejas de la esposa y de él. En fin, tendría que sufrir un poco y después se marcharía.

Un viento sopló fuertemente, haciéndolo estremecer.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Qué frío hace! Neeh*… Bryan, ve a comprar un café.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Ya te dije que fueras o no te acompañaré a tu casa. Todavía de que voy a dar explicaciones de tus chupones del otro día y tú…

—Sí, sí… ya entendí. Ya voy, espérame.

—Sí, mujer. —dijo Brick, sonriendo burlonamente. Empezó a caminar lentamente con la confianza de que su amigo lo alcanzaría en cualquier momento, y le reprocharía jadeando por el cansancio de la carrera que haría al tratar de alcanzarlo. Cerró los ojos un momento y giró un poco su cabeza, ese idiota ya se había tardado. Los abrió y sintió algo golpear su cara, era una cinta roja. La tomó un poco fastidiado y sintió un aroma dulzón impregnado en el listón.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esperando encontrar a la dueña de esa prenda. Pronto visualizó a unos cuantos metros a una chica de largo cabello pelirrojo, sentada en una de las bancas que estaban en ese largo camino.

Brick arqueó una ceja, era linda eso no lo negaba; pero había algo extraño en ella, se acercó pero ella ni se inmutó. Brick observó que su rostro se encontraba desorbitado, pensativo. En ese momento, Brick supo lo infeliz que era por dentro.

El corazón desorbitado e inestable, su mirada distante y sus hombros caídos eran prueba de que llevaba muchos problemas con ella.

—Disculpa…—le llamó, pero ella no reaccionó. Extendió su mano con el listón en ella, tuvo la intención de preguntar si era suyo, pero prefirió quedarse callado. Sus dudas se despejaron en cuanto ella pareció sorprenderse un poco de su presencia; pero al mismo tiempo sonrió al ver su listón de vuelta. Una sonrisa llena de amargura y que a pesar de ello, hizo latir fuerte el corazón de Brick.

Sintió la mano suave de la chica rozar la suya al momento de tomar el listón, también escuchó por primera vez la voz de aquella chica, la cual le agradecía por haber recuperado su preciado listón. Trató de hacerse el desinteresado, pero no pudo. Su voz cambió a un tono más suave al contrario de cómo hablaba con sus colegas.

Escuchó el refunfuño de su amigo a unos metros y lo volteó a ver, sonriendo de lado con la mayor ironía posible.

—Oh lo siento, pensé que venías detrás de mí.

—Brick, hijo de puta… eres un jodido mentiroso. —se quejó Bryan, acercándose a él. Brick miró a Bryan detenerse, ahora: ¿qué era lo que le pasaba a ese idiota? Que ni creyera que iba andar de ligue con esa chica, la cual, si no hubiera llegado Bryan habría descubierto su nombre.

Volteó a ver a la linda chica, cuando Brick abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver como las mejillas de la hermosa joven empezaban a empaparse de las lágrimas que escurrían de aquellos extraños ojos rosas.

* * *

—Momoko… ¿eres tú? ¿Momoko? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo lo siento, yo no… no sé de qué me habla. —dijo Momoko, alejándose asustada de aquel hombre extraño, que pronunciaba su nombre sin parar.

—Momoko, soy yo… Bryan.

—Lo siento, pero _no me acuerdo_ de usted. Lo siento… —dijo Momoko, levantándose dispuesta a irse, cuando una mano la tomó de su muñeca. Giró asustada para ver a aquel desconocido que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Por favor, Momoko…

—No lo recuerdo, lo siento. Suélteme, por favor. —dijo Momoko, llorando. Lo cual la extrañaba, no sabía por qué había empezado a llorar.

— ¿Cómo que no me recuerdas? Soy yo…

—No… yo no… no lo recuerdo.

* * *

—Bryan…—lo llamó Brick, tratando de parar ya a su amigo. ¿Acaso no sabía el idiota que le estaba haciendo daño?

— ¿Por qué no me recuerdas? ¡Tú me amabas! —escuchó Brick el grito desesperado de Bryan por la actitud de ella.

—Deme una razón. —Brick miró a Momoko ver fijamente a su amigo, el cual no entendió las palabras de ésta, pero él sí. Él también había pronunciado las mismas palabras hace mucho tiempo. —Deme una razón de por qué lo amé.

Brick suspiró y le tomó la mano a su amigo, para que ya la dejara ir. Brick sonrió al mirar como Momoko le hacía una seña con la mano de despedida, la cual correspondió gustoso, miró los ojos de Bryan, había cambiado de ánimo.

No dijo nada. Simplemente lo ignoró como casi siempre lo hacía, él se lo había buscado. Jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, cuando ese alguien te ama de verdad, era una estupidez.

Comenzó a caminar, tomando uno de los cafés que traía en la bolsa que llevaba en la mano izquierda y sonrió ante el olor de la cafeína.

Sorbió un poco de café del popote que llevaba incluido en su tapa, observó a su amigo de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo hambre! —dijo Brick, como si nada. No era un asunto que a él le importará. Pero tampoco quería decir que le fuera tan ajeno. Brick sabía que la chica ahora conocida como Momoko, había perseguido al idiota hasta Tokio. Realmente no sabía quién era el más patético de los dos. Sin embargo, él quería tener a alguien así. Que velará por él, lo cuidará e hiciera muchas cosas estúpidas por él. Por nadie más que él.

A Brick le gustaba ese tipo de amor descuidado. Ese tipo de amor olvidadizo.

—A mí sí recuérdame. —susurró Brick al viento, como si le fueran a llegar esas palabras a Momoko.

* * *

¿Llegaron hasta aquí? Entonces dejáme agradecerte el que te hayas tomado tu tiempo de leer mi Fanfic. :)

*Mini-market: un mini-súper supongo que todos saben lo que es... ya saben un OXXO y un OXXO y un OXXO... últimamente por donde vivo hay una invasión de OXXO's ja, ja. Es una tienda que vende cosas rápidas, satisfactores inmediatos ja, ja.

*Neeeh: es una expresión que yo úso por lo general para decir algo como "pues", "oye". Es como un modismo o más bien es uno en mí ja, ja.

**R**eviews?


End file.
